Double Trouble
by Roxas-Star
Summary: When Mario accidentally arranges to take both Peach and Daisy to the Bulb Ball, things start to get really sticky as he trys his hardest to juggle the two princess's threw out the night. More coming soon. please review
1. the mix up

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Nintendo or the Mario Brothers, I don't own anything or have any type of ownership over these characters. 

Double Trouble

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the mushroom kingdom, the Bulb Ball was drawing nearer and nearer and every one was feeling the excitement of getting ready for it, people were dashing around in a hurry, making sure they had a partner to the dance and that they had something amazing to wear. The atmosphere was both magnetic and chaotic in the mushroom kingdom as the special day got closer every second

One person who was especially excited about the ball was Princess peach Modelling her new dress in her room.

"OOOOOH Toad i can feel it, this is the day Mario will ask me to the dance!!" squealed princess peach as she spun around in her brand new frilly, pink, Ball dress in front of the mirror for the 15'th time.

Toad jumped off of the chair he was standing on and smiled sweetly at her.

The princes turned around closed her eyes and smiled back at him "maybe its time you asked Toadette"

Toad blushed and jumped back on the chair. as the princess giggled lightly.

Mean while on the other side of the castle, Daisy was modelling her Brand new Glistening Golden Dress in front of her enormous , oval shaped mirror. "You know what Toadette, I'm almost certain that Mario will ask me to the dance today, its destiny, we're going to have so much fun!!".

Toadette put her hand over her mouth, giggled and nodded.

Daisy stood still and smiled "plus that boy could do with a break from fighting all the time" she chuckled.

Daisy then stopped and turned around, she bent down and smiled at Toadette "you know, i hear Toad doesn't have a date to the dance yet"

Toadette quickly dashed behind the leg of Daisys' bed, and went bright red.

Daisy laughed and went straight back to modelling in front of the mirror.

Mean while, Down in the lobby of the Castle, Mario was briskly walking whilst humming a tune and carrying a bouquet of red and cream flowers and a Box of chocolates. he hustled and bustled past all of the busy members of the castle until he bumped into His brother Luigi, who looked slightly puzzled. "Mario there you are!, I've been looking for you" he yelped.

"what's wrong?" replied Mario. Luigi grabbed Mario by the scruff and shook him in a panic "I don't have a date for the dance that's what's wrong!". Mario pushed him off "calm down, i thought you were going with Daisy?". Luigi Calmed down and crossed his arms "No, no, she said she's got some one else in mind" he said calmly yet slightly upset.

Mario Sighed "don't worry, there are plenty of girls here who would love to go with you, you'll figure it out". Luigi Nodded and bit his lip anxiously "yeah your right".

"But right now, i gotta go, so I'll see you later" said Mario as he slid away from His brother and began to walk up the Stairs of the castle, shaking his head with a smile on his face, as he hears Luigi scream, "has any one not got a date to the dance yet!?", in the distance. Mario continued to walk up the stairs until he was stopped by the excited Princess peach.

"oh, hey Peach" said Mario as he Smiled. Peach Grinned widely and brought her body close to Mario's'. "why hello there Mario, what a coincidence".

Toad, who was standing only a few steps away from Princess peach, rolled his eyes and sighed.

Mario Smiled "yeah, isn't it?". Peach Giggled "you know i cant wait until the Bulb Ball, but i dont really seem to have a partner yet, do you know any one who might want to go with me" said peach, strongly implying something.

Mario smiled, looked peach in the eyes and said "well, i'd love to... go with you" he said awkwardly.

Peach instantly Bursted into pretending to be surprised. "Oh Mario!, you want to take me?, why i had no idea, but of course i would love to go with you" she giggled, looked back at Toad and smiled. Toad again rolled his eyes. Mario smiled "great, I'll meet you outside the Castle gates Just before the ball begins ok?"

Peach quickly replied "oh but of course, I'll be there". she then noticed the Flowers in his hand "oh are these for me?, you shouldn't have" she quickly whipped the flowers out of his hand and inhaled deep into them "Oh they're beautiful"

Mario smiled "i also got you some..". Peach quickly interrupted him " sorry I have to go, mustn't be unprepared for the dance now should i, see you on the night" she giggled as she quickly lifted up her dress and hurried down the stairs.

Mario raised the chocolates "but i got you some... aw forget it". he then turned and was about to walk up the stairs, but was stopped by someone standing in front of him, "sorry i.." he said as he looked up to see it was daisy. "Oh hey Daisy" he said casually. Daisy Flickered her Eye lashes and giggled "Hi Mario". Mario smiled "how you doing"

Daisy giggled again and began to get closer to Mario " I'm fine thank you!, but i don't seem to have a date to the dance, do you know any one who might be interested in taking me?" she said as she clasped her hands together, smiled and flickered her eye lashes some more.

Mario took a second to think until Luigi came to his mind. "well actually i know some one who hasn't got a date yet". Daisy intently leaned forward waiting for Mario to say that he wanted to take her. "yes?"

"i was wondering if you would take..". Daisy immediately interrupted him, "Take you to the dance! of course I'll go with you, I'm a little surprised you would ask me but of course i accept". Mario looked at daisy confused for a few seconds "oh no wait, i was gonna ask you if you would take lui..", Daisy again interrupted him "oh Mario we're going to have so much fun, thanks for asking me, but i have to go and get ready now, see you on the night ok". she lent over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then noticed the chocolates in his hand; " oh are these for me, your so kind, thank you so much".

Before he could interrupt her and set things straight, Daisy lent over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, giggled and hurried down the stairs "see you on the night ok?"

Mario, slightly shocked and hypnotised by the kiss, replied slowly with "okey dokey" and began to walk up the stairs again.

It wasn't until he reached the landing, that what he had just done began to dawn on him. his face slowly turned from full of delight to blank and scared.

He paused and stared into space as his face slowly dropped at the fact that he had just arranged two dates for the dance.

"...wait a minute" he murmured. "did i just... oh dear". a terrible feeling dawned over his body as he began to think to himself, that things are going to get a little complicated from here on.


	2. Handling Trouble

It was Mid day and Mario was parading up and down in his room, contemplating about what kind of trouble he had just dived into.

"Idiot!, why didn't i just stop Daisy and tell her no?"

He suddenly stopped and folded his arms, "That's it, I'll just have to tell Daisy that I cant go with her, I just cant", he said with a worrying smile on his face.

He stormed towards the door but before he even touched the handle it swung open, and there stood Luigi in the doorway.

"Hello" said Mario anxiously pretending to be as calm as he could. Luigi walked into his room and sat on his bed, "Hey, you have a date to the dance now then?"

Mario paused for a while, and began to tap his foot whilst biting his lip and staring at the floor "yes, yes i do"

Luigi laughed "the Princess?"

Mario quickly laughed "yeah, he he. Do you have a partner yet?". Luigi hung his head in disappointment "no.. I mean a lot of people have asked me but there's no one I want to go with but Daisy"

Mario began to get edgy "oh well, I'm sure there's some one you can think of". He began to walk out the door "I have to go now, I'll see you later". Luigi just simply raised his hand, with his head still lowered in shame.

Mario quickly coursed threw the hallways with a look of determination in his eyes, until he remembered that he had left his Red cap in his room. He stopped, "oops", spun around and dashed back to his room.

He walked threw the door to see that Luigi had left and that Mario's cap was sitting safely on the bed. He walked over, picked it up, fit it snugly on his head and sighed.

He then turned to find that Daisy was standing in his Door way.

"OH Daisy, hi". Daisy smiled, "can I come in?". Mario fidgeted with the sides of his jeans, looked around his room then back at Daisy. "yeah sure, come in" he said with a forced smile on his face. "Daisy walked into his room and over to the window sill, with its White silky Curtains blowing softly in the breeze. Daisy leaned against the window pain and looked out of the window with a content look on her face.

Mario side stepped over to his door and kicked it closed.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me to the dance, I mean I thought you were never going to ask, but I'm so glad you did, thank you". Mario looked at daisy with a feeling in him that didn't want to let her down, but he knew he had to.

"Uh, Daisy, about me asking you to the dance, I di.." before he could finish his sentence, there was a knock at the door.

Daisy smiled "I'll let you get that, I'm just going to check on my make up in your bath room bathroom" Daisy walked into the bath room.

Mario sighed and walked over to the door casually and opened it to find that Peach was waiting outside. "hello" she giggled.  
Mario's eyes widened and his mouth dropped "Peach!, hi" he said with a wide, open mouthed smile. Peach smiled. "I just wanted to drop by and tell you how appreciative I am of you for taking me to the Ball". Mario shrugged and smiled "your very much welcome".

Peach Smiled at him and tried to look behind him, "Can I come in?". Mario felt panic fall over his body. "uh, um... no, sorry". Peach laughed slightly then had a serious look on her face "... why not?".

Mario Began to shrug and look around the room, Raising his eye brows and Opening and closing his mouth like a fish desperately trying to think of something to say. Then, in the bathroom that Daisy was using, the toilet was flushed.

Peach frowned with a puzzled and curious look on her face "who's in there?". Mario quickly jumped to the first thing that came to his mind ".. uh, Luigi?". Peach looked down at Mario "Luigi?". Mario nodded his head and tried to act as serious as possible "Yeah.. Yeah, Luigi was having troubles with his Bathroom so he is using... mine" he said, ending it with a smile.  
Peach laughed "why would He choose to use your Toilet out of the many, many others threw out the castle?"

Mario Laughed anxiously "don't ask me, y'know, hehe that's Luigi for ya". Peach closed her eyes and laughed slightly "well just remember to make sure you look your best for the ball, I cant wait to go with you" she said with excitement. Mario Forced out a huge smile and a laugh "Okay, I will, hehe, see you on the night".

Peach smiled and waved her fingers at Him as she walked away from the door and down the corridor. Mario waved back and closed the door a soon as peach turned the corner. a few seconds later Daisy walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Mario "who was it?". Mario looked up at her "hmm?, oh it was Luigi, Listen Daisy I have to tell you something about earlier, I..".

Daisy quickly interrupted him "I know, I know, you don't have to apologize its ok"Mario looked at daisy for in the eyes with a blank face for a few seconds. "your not upset?". Daisy laughed "no, no, not at all, its not your fault" she said as she walked over to the door, opened it and stood at the doorway.

Mario closed his eyes and sighed as a smile of relief on fell upon his face. "few, well that's a relief, I was getting really worried" he chuckled.

Daisy smiled "its ok, I mean how were you suppose to know that I didn't like coconut chocolates". Mario laughed for a little while until what Daisy just said hit him "hehe... what now?". Daisy laughed "don't worry, I forgive you completely. At least, now you know what kind of chocolates to buy me" She said with a wide grin on her face.

Mario's' face quickly sunk with worry "No wait I thought..". Daisy quickly interrupted him "don't worry, no need to say sorry any more, I'll see you at the night of the ball ok", she said just as she began to walk down the corridor. Mario smiled at her Awkwardly for a few seconds until she turned the corner, his face then fell back to a troubled frown

And Just like that Mario's' problems back in his face.

Mario sighed and walked over to his bed, he sat down, took of his cap and began to fiddle with it, he was going to have to come up with a plan 


	3. The Plan

It was the day before the ball, And Mario was down in the castle lobby, staring into thin air whilst leaning against a wall, oblivious to all of the busy people rushing around and shouting behind him. 

"what am I going to do" he sighed, "I cant let either of the two girls down, but I cant take them both to the dance", he said as he looked down at the floor and shook his head.

Mario's moment of silence was quickly interrupted by Luigi who came strolling over to him, "Hello" he smiled". Mario raised his head with a fed up look on his face. "oh hey" he murmured. He then lowered his head back down to looking at the floor.

Luigi smiled, folded his arms and began to look around. "So, ready for your date Tomorrow?".

"which one" grumbeled Mario

Luigi looked down at him "what?".

Mario quickly raised his posture, turned and widely smiled at him, "oh nothing, uh, so do you have a date yet?". Luigi Nodded and smiled. Mario widened his eyes with interest "really who?".

Luigi put his hand on the back of his neck and began to rub it awkwardly. "well, she asked me I didn't ask her".

Mario shrugged and smiled slightly "so, tell me"

Luigi looked Mario in the eyes, paused for a second then told him, "Briella". Mario smiled and laughed a little "you mean the Mushroom with glasses?" he whispered "the one who freezes completely every time you walk within a few feet of her?"

Luigi chuckled "the very same". Mario put his hands in his pockets and lent back against the wall whilst he smiled and shook his head. "well it was either her, Sella or that guy with the moustache who keeps smiling at me" said Luigi with a stern look on his face. Mario widened his eyes and stared at Luigi "you mean you turned down Sella for Briella?".

Luigi closed his eyes and began to make hand gestures that fitted his words, "yeah, yeah I know, but I thought I'd fill Briellas wish, that she oh so desperately wants to come true. Any way its not like Sella cant get a date, you know what she's like".

Mario nodded and looked in a different direction "uh huh".

Luigi smiled and chuckled heavily, "I mean its not like i could take them both to the ball"

Mario quickly widened his eyes and stared at Luigi with one raised eyebrow, his heart began to beat slightly fast. "What makes you say that?".

Luigi laughed some more "nothing its just that, I mean, what kind of idiot would I be if I took them both y'know".

Mario, bit his lip and hesitated to reply for a while. "yes, what kind of idiot would you be?".

Luigi began to laugh some more as he turned to look at Mario. "I mean can you imagine, I'd have to juggle the two threw out the night, trying my hardest not to get caught". He closed his eyes and began to chuckle to himself, caught up in his easy-to-please sense of humour.

Mario smiled for a while, until he began to think. An idea began to slowly ease itself into his mind. He slowly pushed himself off the wall and frowned with a look of seriousness on his face, he looked up at Luigi, smiled and grabbed him.

"thank you!" he yelped as he shook the shocked Luigi around with gratitude. He then let go of him and dashed off towards his room.

Luigi turned around and watched his brother sprint off. "uh, no problem" he yelled, confused.

Mario jogged up the castle stairs as a sinister smile slowly began to grow across his face, he spun around the corner of the landing and changed to a fast paced walk as he purposely stormed to his Room. he opened His door, slipped threw it, closed it shut and leaned his body back against it as he breathed heavily with excitement.

he quickly pushed himself of the door and began walking up and down his room "yes, yes this could work".

He stopped walking up and down and promptly sat down on the side of his bed. "if-if I keep the princess's oblivious to the fact that they both have the same date, then I can get threw the night without any problems" he said as a smile washed over his face.

The smile then quickly sunk back to a frown, "wait, but every one will see me switching dates, some ones sure to mention something at some point and ruin it all!" he said in a panic. "no wait, there are two Rooms in the Hall, its huge, as long as I make sure that Peach and Daisy don't see me I'll be fine, I can make sure Peach stays in one Room, and Daisy in the other" He yelled as he stood up from his bed and punched the air with joy.

"wait". His face, again, sunk back down to a frown "what about the dance, there's no way I can..". his face then again shot back up to a smile. "no! I can Dance with them simultaneously!" he jumped up and punched the air for a second time as he laughed with glee.

the hype then calmed down as Mario regained his breath from the excitement of his new plan, "Ok, so I have a plan". He smiled and laughed to himself slightly. "its going to work, sure it is, it has to". he looked around his room briefly, then walked over to his door opened it and stood in the doorway. "hehe, fall proof" he murmured to himself. he then walked out of his room and closed the door. For tomorrow was the big night.


	4. Carriages

It was the night of the ball, the Stars shone brightly and the Castle was near empty as most of the partners were either outside, or already at the Bulb Ball. Mario was Up in his room, modelling his small tuxedo, he could hear the people and the music of the ball outside quietly echoing threw his window as he stood in front of the Mirror, adding the Final touches to his Suit. 

His face looked confidante but deep down inside he was unbelievably nervous.

"Ok, you can do this, just keep to the play plan and every thing will work out fine"

Mario slowly stopped fidgeting with his Tuxedo and stared at himself in the mirror, seriously thinking about the situation he was in. "who am I kidding, I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be in this situation, I should have just told Daisy no and gone with peach, idiot!"

He closed his eyes and frowned "I shouldn't be in this situation, the Bulb Ball is suppose to be a magical event that only comes around every year, I shouldn't have to do this, I shouldn't have to do this, I shouldn't have to do this, I shouldn't have to do this!, I shouldn't have to do this!!"

Mario began to shout "I shouldn't have to do this!" over and over again until her turned around and opened his eyes to see Luigi standing in his door way, staring at him with a raised eye brow.

There was a short awkward silence until Luigi took one step into Mario's room. "Shouldn't have to do what" he asked, still staring at Mario, confused.

Mario stared and focused on Luigi with his wide, open eyes, another few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed, until he replied with "oh, uh, this bow tie, its so hard to attach y' know". Luigi continued to stare. "all you have to do is clip it on...".

Mario hesitated to reply "uh... well I have lousy eye-hand co-ordination" he chuckled. Luigi laughed slightly "yeah, right" and walked over to him checking out his Tuxedo. "looking good. ready?".

Mario nodded and forced on a smile "you know it". Luigi smiled back, "good, we better hurry, Peach is down at the Castle doors waiting for you, so is the Carriage". Mario stared at him, "is Daisy down there as well?".

Luigi Lowered his head and frowned at him curiously. "no... why?". Mario quickly shoved on another forced smile "oh you know what those two are like, they would probably start arguing about who has the best dress" he laughed. Luigi laughed as well and turned towards the door. "well c'mon, we better get going, or else we'll miss the ball". Mario walked towards the door with a grin "I wish" he murmured threw his gritted teeth. "what?" asked Luigi. "oh nothing, c'mon lets go" he replied.

the two brothers both walked out the door, Mario shut it behind them and they both strutted, proudly threw the corridor with their spanking new tuxedos', Mario a little less proudly then Luigi but still confidante. They both turned and walked down the stairs, looked straight down the stairway, and at the huge open doors with mushrooms hustling and bustling about it. People jumping into carriages and people talking in small groups. carriages pulling away and some pulling up to the entrance.  
They both walked down to the doors and Luigi turned to his brother. "okay I'm gonna jump in my carriage with Briella now, see you at the ball" he said as he rested both his hands on Mario's shoulders. Mario smiled and nodded as Luigi turned and hopped into his Carriage.

Mario watched as Luigi's carriage pulled away to the Bulb Ball, until, behind him he heard, "Mario, yoo-hoo!". He spun around to see Peach standing outside of a huge, mushroom shaped, white Carriage, with golden stripes up the sides. he smiled and waved at her, looked around for Daisy, then jogged over.

"hello. wow you look amazing!" he stated with a glistening smile, as the beauty of Peaches' dress washed away his troubles for a split second. Peach smiled and blushed "thank you, you look hansom as well" she said twiddling her fingers. Mario smiled and looked up at her. the commotion behind them was ignored by both, as the small mushroom couples clambered into their Carriages and giggled as they kissed.

Peach stared into Mario's eyes for a second until she spotted something out the corner of her eye. "ooh there's Toad!" she squealed" as she turned around and waved at the small bachelor Mushroom helping his date into a carriage. "aww, and he's with Toadette, don't they just look darling together?"

Mario Turned, and looked at the couple with a content smile on his face "they sure do". He stared at the cute couple for a while until the content look on his face quickly disappeared as he saw Daisy walking slowly towards the door in the distance. "Oh dear" he murmered

Mario's Eyes widened as peach continued to wave to Toad. he began to look back and forth form Peach to Daisy. "Uh, shall we go then" he said in a hurry. Peach looked down at Mario and smiled "yes yes, your right, we should arrive while every one is still outside the Hall, that way we can make a grand entrance". Mario quickly agreed, "your right, lets go", he began to slightly prod Peach as she slowly turned around and tried to step on the, first step of the cartridge.

Mario looked over in Daisy's Direction and noticed that she was at the entrance of the door, looking around for him with a disgruntled look on her face.

He began to grow impatient, "ok, hehe, lets hurry it up... Now!" he shouted as peach was still trying to raise her foot onto the step. "sorry, its just that this dress is so hard to move in" she said.

Suddenly, panic dived over Mario's conscience as he turned and saw Daisy walking in his direction, looking at the floor, holding up her dress making sure she didn't scuff it. Mario quickly turned and looked at peach with a frown, as she was still trying to get on the first step. He took a deep breath and acted on the first thing that came to his mind.

"whoa!, this floor sure is slippery" he shouted as he jumped forward and pushed peach, sending her flying into the Carriage.

"wha- Mario!?" screamed Peach as she looked at him in shock. Mario smiled nervously and clambered into the Carriage, "sorry I slipped" he said apologetically. "humph!" grunted peach as she dusted herself off. "That's ok..", she turned and smiled sweetly at him "hehe, I forgive you". Mario turned, looked at peach and pointed towards the door.

"uh, I'm gonna have to get another carriage" he stuttered. Peach's face dropped with disappointment, "what, why?". He thought hard to himself for an excuse. "i- uh.. well, these seats are leather, and-uh, im allergic".

Peach glared at Mario innocently, with a slightly open mouth. "you are?". Mario immediately nodded, "yes!, yes, I'm afraid so, I'll just get on another carriage and meet you at the ball ok?".

Peach looked down at the velvet floor of the carpet, trying not to look to sad, she then raised her head and smiled slightly,  
"oh, ok...", she said trying her hardest to look ok with it. Mario could see that he upset her as he slowly backed out of the carriage. "I'm so sorry Peach, I'll see you at the ball ok?". Peach nodded and smiled "yes, sure". He closed the door and jumped down feeling really bad for her. He raised his head and looked around for Daisy, to find that she was leaning against a Giant replica of Peaches Carriage, but this one was golden and had White lines running up it. He turned around and watched Peaches carriage pull off, then turned towards Daisy and jogged over.

"Hey, Daisy I'm so sorry im late" he pleaded. Daisy raised her head and smiled with joy of his arrival, "oh that's ok, as long as your here I'm glad" she giggled. Mario nodded and smiled.

Daisy looked over at Peaches huge, white carriage as it trotted off into the distance towards the ball, she looked back down at Mario. "who was that?", she asked. Mario stared at her blankly, "what was who?". Daisy giggled, "the carridge silly!, I saw you talking to who ever was in it, who was it?".

Mario paused for a second staring at Daisy until he closed his eyes and replied "oh, uh, Luigi? uh- do you know that you look amazing tonight!" he said opening his eyes again.

Daisy being Daisy, decided to react to the compliment instead of Mario's bazaar reply. "oh Mario" she giggled as she blushed lightly whilst twiddling her thumbs.

Mario looked up at the Golden carriage and admired its beauty, "wow, beautiful carriage. shall we?". Daisy looked down at him and smiled, "we shall". He clambered into the huge golden mushroom, and reached for Daisy, she took a hold of his White, gloved hand and pulled herself in. Mario leaned over and softly shut the door, as he felt the carriage begin to jump into movement.

He looked over to see Daisy sitting a few inches away from him, twiddling her hair and giggling like a child. Mario just nodded and smiled nervously.

, As the carridge bumped along the Road, he looked over to the carriage window, gazed out of it and up at the starry night sky, as he sped off to The Bulb Ball.

"Things are going to get interesting from here on" he whispered to himself".


	5. Juggling Act One

The night was still young, and after a short journey filled with Daisy giggling and Mario trying his hardest to pretend he couldn't hear her. Their giant, golden carriage pulled its self up aside the huge Castle like dome, in which the Bulb Ball was being held.

Mario gazed out of his window and stared up at the amazingly, well lit Dome. Daisy looked out of her window as well and began squealing with excitement. "Ooooh!!, here we are! do i look ok? I do don't I, what a silly question!" she blurted out at Mario as he didn't take any notice and just kept staring at the beautiful light display.

Outside of the ball were groups of people, all huddling and talking, laughing with friends, in their tuxedos and Ball dresses. The Bulb Ball was lit up with golden lights shining out of the huge crystal, coloured windows. Laughter could be heard coming from inside the ball, as could the music that echoed all the way from the main hall. The stars shone brightly down on the Dome, making it beautiful night as the moon bursted with Light.

The Bulb ball was split into three sections. There was the left wing, and the right wing; they were both Large and long rooms, with very high ceilings. This is where the guests would eat and socialise. These two rooms were to be the ones in which Mario would keep each of his dates.

In between these two rooms was the huge Main hall, its pillars held up a balcony that ran all the way around the wall. it had a Beautiful Glass ceiling, in which the stars could be seen perfectly. It was enormously roomy, and could hold twice as many people as there actually were at the Ball. it had a long stage at the back, in which a band played their music to the atmosphere of the event. Its walls were golden and had Scarlet red lines running up the side and to the ceiling. In the middle of the hall was the dance floor, and around the dance floor were tables and chairs, for people preparing to dance.

Outside, Mario's carriage suddenly came to a halt as Daisy eagerly waited right next to the door, for the small mushroom butler to open it.

As soon as the door opened, Daisy immediately jumped down the stairs and struck a pose beaming her beauty at the admiring couples. every one gasped and began to clap as daisy blushed and giggled, pretending to be embarrassed when she really loved every second.

Mario however, wasn't so eager to show his face, he slowly walked towards the door and slumped down the stairs, next to daisy.

Daisy smiled at the crowd then down at Mario. "Oh Mario!, its beautiful!, come on lets enter!". Mario was just about to reply and take Daisies hand until he remembered that peach was most likely to be waiting for him at the entrance, he didn't know which room she was in either.

His eyes widened as he quickly thought of something to say, "uh, no, sorry, I promised I would meet Luigi out here before I went inside". Daisy looked at him with a blank face and smiled "ok, ok, I'll see you inside".

suddenly, Luigi came dashing over to Mario with a casual smile on his face "Mario hey!, how's it going?". Mario looked over at him and slapped himself in the for head. Daisy giggled "Hi luigi!, well Mario there he is, now come on lets go inside"

Luigi looked up at Daisy with a confused smile on his face "Oh hey Daisy. Uh, what are you doing her with Ma-".

Realising what Luigi was about to say, Mario quickly jumped into action" WELL! hehe, shall we go inside, I cant wait to start the night!!". Daisy smiled innocently at him and took a hold of his hand. Mario looked over at Luigi and gave him a look as if to say "I don't know why she took me hand". He then turned and walked towards the entrance with Daisy.

The couple walked up the five stairs and towards the entrance, inside the doorway was a small, lobby like room. with a small mushroom man standing behind a wooden counter. on both sides of the room was a door, one leading to the right wing and one to the left. Behind the small counter that the small man was standing behind, was a huge Diamond shaped door way, obviously leading to the main hall.

Mario and Daisy both walked up to the counter and rested against it. The small man then raised his head and smiled politely at them both. "hello there, and good evening Welcome to the Bulb Ball, the most treasured time of the year" he said with joy.  
Mario smiled quickly and nodded.

The small man smiled for a few seconds, staring at the two until he asked "your names please?". Daisy quickly answered "Daisy and her Date Mario" she said with a huge smile on her face. Mario rolled his eyes and nodded at the small man.  
"ok let me just sign you in", replied the small mushroom as he scattered threw the book he had on his Desk.

He then raised his head with a wide, open grin and gazed at Mario. Mario looked back at him confused. "oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were Mario sir, its just you look so different in your new tuxedo" he smiled.

Mario nodded impatiently "that's ok".

the small man then quickly replied, "infact if I had known it was you, I would have given you your message sooner, its was from a young women in pink, she said she was waiting in the right wing for you".

Daisy looked down at Mario and pouted as he began to panic. "Mario, what's he talking about" she asked. Mario began to flap his mouth like a fish, until he came out with "uh, I don't know, you know these office types, all ways getting things mixed up.  
Daisy smiled and nodded. The small man then frowned at Mario, "Sir I'm right here!, and I did not make a mistake, this message is definitely for you".

Mario kept his eyes on Daisy, "yeah, ok short stack. Uh Daisy, shall we?". he asked as he took her arm and began to walk towards the left wing. Daisy giggled and walked towards the door with him. As the doors opened so did the scene of the busy Left wing. People were laughing and giggling at their tables, clinking their glasses and stuffing them selves with fine foods prepared by the chefs. the atmosphere was warm and hearty as people enjoyed their evening.

Mario smiled at every one as he waded threw the busy waiters who criss crossed around the room until he finally found a snug wide table in the corner, at which he helped Daisy sit down at. Daisy smiled at the lovely, shimmering, wooden table, and at the lovely prepared banquet that was spread across it. "oooh!, it all looks so nice, what shall we eat first?, do you know what we should eat first?, i don't know what to eat first!". Mario smiled and shook his head, then quickly remembered that he had a disappointed Peach waiting for him in the right wing.

He lent against Daisy's chair and whispered into her ear "uh, Daisy I'll be right back, I have to make sure that the man at the desk has something prepared for me ok?". Daisy's face went from shocked to a wide suspicious grin, "Mario?, what are you planning" she giggled as she pointed at him. Mario smiled and giggled back "I don't know hehehe" he said pretending to have a secret as he stood up and walked off, "I really don't" he murmured to himself as he opened the door, and walked into the lobby.

He nodded at the small man and dashed threw to the Right wing. The doors flung open and the room opened up in front of him, he found that the room was just as busy and packed as the left wing.He took a few seconds to look around for Peach until he spotted her sitting at a table all by herself, against a wall, twiddling with a fork, an innocent blankness was painted over her face. Mario sighed and walked over to her. "Peach I'm so sorry, the carriage was late, I tried to get him to hurry up, but he was so intent on making the ride seem "magical" hehehe"He said with a nervous laugh. Peach looked up at him as a wide smile grew across her face "Mario!, oh its ok!, please, sit, sit".

Mario sat next to her and smiled with relief, "so, ready to eat?" he asked, peach looked at him and smiled "I thought you'd never ask" she giggled. Mario chuckled, looked at her for a second then picked up his knife and fork. They both sat, staring at the food on the table, admiring the extreme lengths that the chefs had gone to. "wow, this is really extravagant" stated Mario as his eyes switched from meal to meal. He was just about to dig into a roasted lunch he liked the look of until he spotted Luigi in the corner of his eye, sitting only a few tables away from him. Panic quickly fell over his body as he thought about what kind stupid thing his brother might say if he saw him and Peach together, his entire cover could be blown.

He pushed back his chair and stood up. "uh, Peach I'll be right back, I have to check something in the lobby" he blurted out as he quickly stormed off to the lobby doors and walked threw them.

Peach raised her head and watched him shut the door with a disappointed look on her face, "um ok" she whimpered.

Mario began parading up and down the lobby, as the small man watched him go backwards and forwards, "damn it!, I forgot about him blowing my cover!". he shouted as he continued to strut up and down the lobby.

The small mushroom man looked at him confused "I'm sorry sir?", Mario stopped in his tracks, looked over at the mushroom for a few seconds then quickly walked over to him. Listen, I need you to make sure that Princess peach does NOT! come out of these doors, unless she is being escorted by me, ok?". the small man nodded "may I ask why sir", Mario scowled at him for a few seconds then replied "no, you may not ask why".the small man nodded and smiled "very well".

suddenly the left wing doors opened, as Daisy came hurrying out of them and over to Mario. "Mario, where have you been, I've been waiting in there for you for ages, what have you been talking to this man about!?" she said with a temper as she glared down at her date.

A thought quickly rushed into Mario's mind, and he was quick to act on it. He grabbed the small mushroom man by the scruff of the neck and lifted him in the air. "Listen, I don't care how offensive it is!, I want mushroom soup!, NOW!" he yelled as he shook the terrified mushroom man.

He then turned to see Daisy staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He dropped the small man on the floor and turned to her,

"oh Daisy, hi, sorry I was just uh, sorting out some menu difficulties". Daisy giggled and grabbed his hand, well come one, we don't want let our food get cold, do we?". Mario shook his head, "no we do not" he said as him and Daisy walked into the left wing, sat at their table and began to eat.

Mean while, in the right wing, peach sat at her table. Alone, still staring at the cold food, twiddling with her fork and waiting for her date. she began to stare at the other happy couples clinking their glasses and linking arms whilst they drank. She let out a sigh, pulled a plate towards her and began eating. quietly. Alone. 


	6. Disapointment

It was almost 11:00pm, and the Bulb Ball continued to rave on into the night. Many people were sat down at their tables, still enjoying their fine cuisines, laughing and joking together.

Although, there were quite a number of people in the main hall, as the band began to set up their instruments and microphones. The atmosphere was buzzing as people giggled and kissed the night away, making memories that they would keep for a long time.

Yes, every one was having a great time, every one that was except for Peach who was alone at her table. She sat at her chair silent, her half finished meal sitting in front of her.

She sighed and looked over at the lobby doors, hoping that any minute now; Mario would come bursting in to sit next to her. But no, she had been waiting alone for over 30 minutes now as her innocent face stayed glued to the door, hoping that her date would enter any second.

She sighed quietly and sat back against her chair. Her eyes lowered towards the ground as she felt a lump growing in her throat, her eyes began to glisten with tears as she sniffed her nose, trying her hardest to compose herself, trying to keep an upbeat attitude.

Mean while, in the left wing of the Bulb Ball; Mario had his head glued to the table as he put up with Daisies constant rambling. His eyes were closed and his face sick with determination. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking exhausted.

"You know what Daisy? I could listen to you all night if I wanted to". He said as he slightly smiled, interrupting Daisy from her long speech about her first ever dress.

Daisy stared down at him, "oh Mario, you're such a good listener!" she giggled.

Mario nodded his head then rubbed his eyes some more. "But, I'm going to have to check something in the lobby quickly, ok?" he stated as he stood up and tucked in his chair.

Daisy looked at him puzzled, "again? Mario what are you hiding in there?" she asked, curiously.

Mario smiled slightly and quickly re-assured Daisy, "oh nothing, just something that needs…. Attention." He said with a small smile on his face. Daisy smiled and giggled slightly as she watched her date toddle off towards the lobby doors.

Mario opened the doors; shot threw the lobby and walked into the right wing to see Peach sat at her table looking extremely depressed.

He sighed and watched her for a few seconds "I'm so sorry peach..." her murmured as he began to slide past the tables and waiters towards Peaches table.

He was a few tables away from Peach when suddenly Luigi slid himself in front of his brother; he had a wide smile on his face and looked very eager for something.

Mario sighed and shook his head slightly. Shocked by his brother popping out of no where. "Oh god, what is it now?" He asked.

Luigi smiled brightly and stood right up to Mario's body. "Guess who's not dancing with Briella tonight?" he blurted out as he clamped his eyes with excitement.

Mario began to stand on his tip toes, trying to look over Luigi's shoulders to see Peach. He then stopped and looked at Luigi, "I dunno, you?" he asked.

Luigi chuckled and took a step back, "that's right! I organised Briella to dance with some one else! I don't have to dance with her, isn't that great!?" he giggled.

Mario stared Luigi in the eyes, "and was Briella ok with that?"

Luigi rose on eye brow and grunted "heh! Who cares, as long as I don't have to dance with her it doesn't matter".

Suddenly Mario's mood burst into anger as he took a step close to Luigi and pointed his finger in his face, "you cant just blow some one off like that!!, imagine how you would feel if Briella organised you to dance with some one else without your permission! How would you fee??" he yelled as Luigi stood shocked in front of him with wide open eyes.

"Well…. I didn't really-" he murmured just before Mario interrupted him.

"You know what, forget it! You wouldn't understand anyway". Said Mario as he pushed past his brother, and left him standing still, with his eyes focused on thin air. Shocked.

Mario paraded towards Peaches Table, when suddenly he stopped to listen to a loud voice that came booming out of the walls as the room fell silent. "Uh, is this thing on... Good evening Ladies and gentlemen!! and welcome to the 2006 Bulb Ball!!"

The room was filled with the sound of cheers and people clapping.

"I hope your all having a wonderful time, because it's about to get better, its time for the annual Bulb Ball dance!!" yelled the voice, and again the room was filled with the sound of people clapping and cheering.

"Now, if you will all please come to the main hall, the dance will begin as soon as every one is ready, thank you and have a wonderful night!"

The room suddenly burst with more cheers and clapping as people began to stand up from their chairs and hustle toward the lobby entrance, towards the main hall.

Mario looked over to Peach as she stood up from her chair, her eyes slightly closed and her face pale, she tired with grief. Her face was painted with a fake smile but threw her eyes you could see that deep down inside she was hurt. Mario sighed again as he watched the small pink princess slowly walk threw the crowd being bumped about by the busy couples.

The room was soon empty and Mario was left standing alone in the middle of the right wing, he was staring dead at the floor, thinking about how much he had let Peach down. It was ironic how he had just told off Luigi for doing exactly what he was doing.

The face that Peach had that tonight would stick with him for a long time, it was the true face of disapointment, the face of a young girl that had been let down by the young man that she truely had feelings for, it was the face of a girl whos magical night had been snatched away from her. Mario looked over to her empty table and at the half eaten meal that sat before her empty chair.

He then slowly walked over to the Lobby doors in silence, he knew that sooner or later his plan was to come crashing down, he couldn't keep this up for much longer, and he didn't want to hurt Peach any more.

He opened the doors slowly and slid threw them. For the Annual Bulb Ball dance was about to begin, and so was the mayhem…


End file.
